


Both and Neither

by ChanseyDelighted89



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Physical Manifestation of Feelings, he came out of the ocean, isn't the only one either, like walked out of it, the kid that Crowley and Aziraphale have was never born
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChanseyDelighted89/pseuds/ChanseyDelighted89
Summary: From the beginning, Ainsley only had himself. He didn't know what he was. Or even what his purpose was. But, he existed on his own. Following a feeling at times. And just doing what he wanted to at others. Unsure of what he is supposed to do or even why.All he knows is that he needs to find his Makers. And fast.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Demon/angel - Relationship, nephalem & nephalem friendship
Kudos: 4





	1. Just the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I finished watching Good Omens not to long ago. And reading the book. Got Ainsley stuck in my head for a while. So I figured I'd start writing him.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this.

In the beginning, it was only himself. Coming out of water completely alone and unsure of what he was. Or why he even existed at all. But it didn't matter. All that mattered was that he was alive now. That what he needed was a purpose.

At first, he tried to find out what that was. By helping others find their happiness and safety. Which, for a while, felt like the best thing in the world.

Then, it started to get difficult.

He felt empty and unfulfilled with himself. There were things that he wanted to do that weren't exactly, good. Or nice. Feelings of harming others, or at the very least inconveniencing them, that was growing hard to ignore. Sometimes, he'd indulge this little feeling. Either tempting someone else or even nudging things to chaos. The nudging things into chaos was more fun than tempting others. As he found it rather difficult to properly tempt someone else. Yet, he found it easy to indulge himself.

Something that he, Ainsley, wasn't entirely sure of. All he knew was it was a ton of fun.

Ainsley spent time wandering the Earth. Changing himself to suit the times. Style of clothes, feelings, beliefs, and countries. Walking, mostly. One time he had ridden a bike through places. Though, he didn't keep the bike for very long. As the second that he left it alone outside of a store, it got stolen. By whom, he didn't ever find out. All he knew is that he cursed them to forever get flat tires. Not just for bikes. Then never got himself a bike ever again. Continuing on his walk instead.

Where was he headed? He wasn't entirely sure if he was being honest. It was just towards this pull that he felt over the years. One that he barely felt the urge to ignore as he made his way towards it. Or, towards what created him in the first place.

One time, he felt like he was close enough to the feelings. Close enough to his, Makers? It was one way of calling the feelings. Calling whatever breathed him into existence. Ainsley was so sure that he was close. Then it just suddenly disappeared as quickly as it had come.

From then on, Ainsley didn't go after the feeling. Instead, he just spent time finding things to keep himself occupied. Pretending to be human and moving periodically to go unnoticed. By who, he wasn't entirely sure of. Aside from possibly humans that surrounded him on a daily basis. Then he started noticing that there were people following him. None of them seemed to be normal human beings.

They had a strange feeling about them. Few times, he thought he had heard wings beating. Or something close to that. One time, he was completely alone at the bus stop. Sat himself on the bench that was there. While Ainsley was watching for the bus, a man just popped up out of nowhere. This man was wearing a gray suit with nice shoes. His hair was slicked in a strange style that Ainsley hadn't seen before.

But it looked very neat.

Ainsley gave the man a gentle nod and a smile. The man did not return the gesture. Instead, he seemed to be examining him. In a way that made his stomach twist in anxiety. So he decided to turn his attention back to looking for the bus. When his eyes left the man, the man asked,"Excuse me, sir?"

At the sound of the other man's voice, he froze slightly. Ainsley politely smiled as he turned to him. Raising an eyebrow as he said,"Yes? Can I help you?"

"I don't need help. But, I believe that you just might.",the man answered. The tone of his voice indicating that he was entirely serious. Which made Ainsley feel highly uncomfortable as he stared at the strange man. It wasn't scary. Just confusing as all out. Why did this man think that Ainsley would need his help for? Scooting away from the man, Ainsley stated,"Nah, I'm fine. I just need to go home is all."

"But uh, thanks for the concern I suppose?",Ainsley muttered. Noticing there was a strange look on the man's face. Something that the little creature couldn't entirely understand. So he continued to scoot away from the man. And in a gentle voice, he questioned,"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I wasn't exactly asking if you need help. I was saying you need help.",the man insisted. In the similar tone that made Ainsley feel weird. Making him glance back around for the bus before looking at the man again. Wondering where in the world that bus was. And why today of all days that the bus decided to be late. It had to be the day when a strange man was harassing him. The man added,"I know you're not a human, Ainsley."

That made him freeze. No one knew that he wasn't a human. At least, as far as he was concerned they didn't. Since he went to great lengths to keep his charade up. Such as wearing sunglasses that hid his strange eyes. Making sure that his employers didn't force him to take them off. Faking doctor's notes for it. Gently persuading his human co-workers into believing he needed them for medical reasons as well. Which took a lot more effort than he initially anticipated it would ever be. Ainsley pushed the uncomfortable feelings down as he grinned nervously at the well dressed man. In a gentle voice, he asked,"What? I'm human. I have no idea just what you're on about."

"You've got the wrong man entirely.",Ainsley added. That's when a little fact fully dawned on him. This man knew his name too. Despite not introducing himself to this strange man. Panic nearly overtook him as he kept his grin frozen on his face. Wondering how he knew. Then it hit him. And subtly Ainsley glanced down at his shirt. Fully realizing that the name tag from his workplace was still on his chest. That he'd forgotten to remove it before leaving. Taking it off, Ainsley said,"So good luck finding your guy."

"No, he's got the right man.",a voice from behind him. Noticing that there was a feminine person dressed just as nice as the man next to him. Hair done in a very strange ponytail that was rather pretty. But dressed more like something out of Labyrinth. Ainsley raised an eyebrow as this person sat down next to him. Before they could continue, the bus finally arrived and he practically bolted off his spot. Telling both folks on the bench to have a good night. Then swiftly walking into the bus and taking his usual spot in the back. Soon as he got on the bus, they were gone. Like they had never been there at all.

It was odd, but he ignored it. After all, he probably was never seeing them again. So there was no reason to dwell on them. 

This was enough to keep him relaxed as he leaned into his seat. Nearly completely relaxing until he noticed someone was staring at him. A strange pale man with white hair and super-black eyes. There was an odd object sticking out from under the hair. At first, he had no idea what it was. That was until he took a good look at it. Then he noticed it was a strange frog.

Well, _maybe_ it was a toad.

Ainsley wasn't entirely certain of it. Instead, he just turned his head to the front. Deciding to ignore the man as the bus continued to drive along. That was until the man decided to come sit next to him. Sitting close enough that Ainsley could smell him. A gross thick scent that nearly made him gag. And made him wish that he could open up the window.

Instead, he just sat there in silence as the man stared him down. Keeping his head facing forward. But glancing at the man from the corner of his eye as the bus drove along. And for the first few minutes that's all that had happened. Both seated on the bus with the man giving him a creepy look that sent shivers down his spine. Then five minutes into the drive the man finally spoke up. His voice was raspy and had this odd quality to it. Like he didn't speak that often or something to that effect. He asked,"You new?"

"Uh, I _guess_ so? I've only lived here for a few months.",Ainsley answered. That was strange to him. Why did the man bother to ask him this? Was that the only reason he got so close to him? To ask him if he was new? Hell, he could ask that too. As he hadn't seen this weird frog wearing man on the bus before. Instead of voicing this, Ainsley turned his head to look at the man. Who's face looked a bit confused as he stared at him. Then he clarified," ** _No._** I mean are you _newly fallen?_ "

"... _what?_ ",Ainsley blurted. Now, that was the oddest thing he could have possibly heard. _**Newly fallen?**_ _Newly fallen_. That was the oddest thing in the world to him. He couldn't understand what the man next to him meant. So he answered,"I have _no idea_ what you're on about. But I think you _might_ want to give up day drinking, sir."

Soon as the bus stopped, Ainsley got out of his seat. Sprinting off the bus towards where he was currently staying. Getting his keys out of his pants pocket as he reached the front door. Locking it as soon as he got inside. Checking the peephole to see if the strange man had followed him there or not.

He, _unfortunately_ , had.

The man was now standing on the sidewalk outside of his home. Hands on his hips as his creepy eyes stared at the door. Watching the door in a way that made him uncomfortable. Ainsley backed away from the door as quietly as possible. In a soft voice, Ainsley muttered," _For the love of the principality what does he want?_ "

While Ainsley debated what to do, there was a knock at his door. Causing him to jump and almost yelp in fear. Instead he put his hands over his mouth as he checked through the peephole again. Noticing that the man was there. Standing right next to the door. Having moved faster than Ainsley thought he ever could. The man called," ** _Come out, newbie! I know you're in there!_** "

" _ **Just come out, please! I just want a little word with you is all!**_ ",he added. In a voice that didn't feel like that's all he wanted. Ainsley ignored it as he decidedly headed towards the backdoor. Not once making noise as he made his way through his house. Only pausing when he heard the sound of his door being broken down. Then speeding up until he was outside again. Heading through his backyard and the little gate that was there. Hiding in the big bush as he heard the man calling to him again. While he hid, Ainsley saw the man walking past him. Not noticing him there as he searched.

Which lasted a good half-hour before he gave up and left. Leaving Ainsley to sit in the bush near his house. Wondering what in the serpent's name that was all about. Or even why the man was so keen on following him at all. As well as how to fix the now broken and off its hinges door.


	2. Trip to the Shops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ainsley's neighbor is very nosey. Means well but is very nosey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone wanna guess who the men were? :3

_Newbie. Newly fallen._ Those were the weird words that danced around Ainsley's thoughts. Just what in the world did that strange man mean? It felt like he was supposed to know what the man meant. But, he wasn't entirely sure of why. As he couldn't think of the context behind them.

**_Newly Fallen._ **

That was the stranger part of what that man had said. It felt like the stranger was calling him something. But he wasn't entirely sure what. Ainsley toyed with his hair as he stared at the ruined door. Twirling it around his fingertip as he stared at it. Debating if there was anyone that he could call. As he stared at it, he heard someone calling his name. A gentle voice saying,"Goodness, Ainsley. _What in God's green Earth happened here?_ "

Looking up, he saw that it was one of his neighbors. A single mother of two now adult children, Ms. Evenin Vega. Ms. Vega was a sweet woman. In her own strange way. She was the type of person to wear dangle plastic jewelry. Had waist-length neon blue hair. And wore make up that looked like it could glow under UV light. All things that he couldn't help but admire about her. Despite how much she tried to Mother him. Which he found _slightly_ funny thanks to the fact that he was old enough to be her _Grandfather's_ **Grandfather**.

Pushing these thoughts to the side, Ainsley gave a nervous grin. Not having thought of how to explain this to his neighbors. Especially the overprotective one that was Ms. Vega. He continued to toy with his ponytail as he thought of an excuse. One that would make sense and not bring the cops to his home. So far, nothing really came to mind and then it hit him. Letting go of his ponytail, he blurted out," _Had some drunk dude follow me from the bus stop._ "

" _He kicked the door down._ ",Ainsley added. Immediately regretting his choice of words when he saw his neighbor's face. How wide her eyes went as she stared at the door. Looking even more worried about him than when he fell off the roof. Another incident that cemented her overprotective nature of him. Shoving this down, he stated,"I'm fine. He didn't take anything or hurt me."

"I _think_ he was just confused and I _don't_ think he'll be coming back. _**Ever.**_ ",he continued. Trying to do his best to soothe her with his words. Feeling as though he failed completely when her expression didn't relax in the slightest. Causing him to mentally kick himself for telling her this. As he knew that she'd involve herself in this situation to protect him. And he wasn't entirely sure if Ms. Vega could handle the man that had came previously. Or if the man in question could handle Ms. Vega. As far as he knew, the _toad-frog-whatever_ man could've really been drunk. He certainly smelled like some drunks that Ainsley had the misfortune of meeting. Ainsley asked,"Um. I don't suppose you know anyone that could fix doors?"

"I'll do it.",Ms. Vega answered. Oh, that wasn't good. What if the strange man came back and Ms. Vega was there? What would he do then? Ainsley shook his head at this. Giving a polite smile, he said,"I'd really rather not be a bother, Ms. Vega. You've already done so much for me."

"I'd really rather not further inconvenience you like this.",he continued. Ms. Vega gave him a tiny smile. Then waved her hand in a slightly dismissive matter. Walking up to Ainsley, she settled a hand on his shoulder. And gave it a gentle squeeze as she said,"You're _not_ inconveniencing me, Ainsley. I'm just doing what anyone would do for a friend."

"Now, I insist that we go get some replacement hinges from Wal-Mart.",Evenin insisted. Turning to go back the way she had came in. Gently pushing Ainsley along as she walked towards her home. And towards her car as well. Mostly out of fear that if she had left Ainsley alone the drunk man would come back. Come back and do god knows what to her young neighbor. The poor boy lived completely alone in the dusty old house. Who knew what could happen if she didn't take him with her? Especially after all she'd seen happen to him in the little time he'd lived there.

Poor child didn't even have any family, it seemed. At least, from what she gathered from the last time she'd been inside the house. There were no pictures of family members, friends, or even himself. All the poor boy had were just a few pieces of furniture. Some bookshelves full of old and new books. And a small kitchen table in the middle of the living room that had a ton of books too. Some that she doubted the young man would ever properly get around to reading ever. But never voiced her concerns. For now, she'd just mind her own business and try to help when necessary.

Such as _now_.

As they got into her car, she pictured some random drunk man following poor Ainsley. Chasing him off the bus he took home and into the house. It made her blood boil as she pictured the man kicking his door down. Poor Ainsley hiding somewhere the man couldn't find him in. Probably trembling with fear as he hid there. Her mouth twisted into a frown as she pulled out of her driveway then headed towards town. Deciding that after they get the proper equipment for his door, they'd visit her favorite bookshop. Mr. Fell didn't sell anything to anyone. Well, nothing that Evenin had ever seen in the time she'd visited his shop. But, she knew that Ainsley adored books.

And a trip to the scatterbrained shop owner's place of business could cheer him up. Make him feel better after a terrible night like he had just endured.

It, at least in her mind, would be a good way of getting him out of the house. Even for just an hour or so. Evenin hoped it would take his mind off the terrible incident. She hated to see such a sweet boy like him so terrified. Sure, she could tell he was putting on a brave face. But she knew that deep down he was positively scared. Putting these thoughts aside, she concentrated on the road.

They pulled up to the store, went in, got the necessary parts, then left. Soon as they were in the car, Ms. Vega asked,"Do you mind if we stop somewhere before heading home?"

"Sure, Ms. Vega. Where we headed?",Ainsley questioned. Not interested in complaining about this. After all, Ms. Vega didn't have to take him to the store. And she certainly didn't have to fix his front door for him. So he felt that he had no right to complain about what she wanted to do. He gave her a small smile as she answered,"I need to pop into Mr. Fell's book shop. He promised me that he'd help me find this rare book."

"The silly man hasn't rang me in weeks and I'd like to see how his search is going.",Ms. Vega added. That made him raise an eyebrow. But he said nothing. Figuring that this Mr. Fell simply hadn't found it just yet. And he would call her as soon as he did. Instead of voicing this, Ainsley merely nodded his head. Figuring the sooner they got this over with the sooner she'd take him home. And he could get a chance to buy a book from the place. Provided he could find something that suited him.

With Ainsley's nod of approval, Ms. Vega smiled warmly. Then pulled out of her parking spot. Heading towards the shop at a pace that damn near bordered on speeding. His stomach twisted as he clung to the seat-belt. Mentally praying that they wouldn't crash or another car wouldn't hit them. His teeth dug into his bottom lip until they finally neared the little shop. Soon as Ms. Vega parked, he immediately unbuckled and practically launched himself out the door. Nearly falling face first into a lanky man who'd come out. The other man quickly put his hands on either of Ainsley's shoulders. Immediately steadying him as he asked,"Geez, are you alright?"

Before Ainsley could even begin to answer the man, Ms. Vega grabbed his left wrist. Dragging him out of the man's grip, as she stated,"Don't dawdle, Ainsley. We have things we have to do today."

"And they certainly don't involve indulging that _**creep.**_ ",she added. Her tone colder than Ainsley had ever heard it. Nor had he ever seen her dislike anyone so intensely before. It sent a small shiver down his spine as he glanced over his shoulder. Staring at the lanky black-clad man, who seemed to be glaring daggers at Ms. Vega's back. At least, he believed that was what he was doing. As Ainsley couldn't see his eyes properly. The man was wearing glasses similarly to his own. Instead of dwelling on this, he turned his attention back to his neighbor. Who had given his wrist a gentle squeeze as they stopped in the middle of the store. Letting go of Ainsley's wrist as Ms. Vega turned to him. Raising an eyebrow, Ainsley asked,"So who in the heck was that guy outside?"

"And how is he a creep?",he added. The guy didn't seem very creepy. Just dressed like a complete punk. His mannerisms didn't necessarily scream creep in Ainsley's mind. Then again, he'd only met the man for a solid second before Ms. Vega dragged him away from him. So, he wasn't entirely sure that the man was a creep or not. Ms. Vega answered,"That's Mr. Fell's boyfriend, Crowley. Not sure what that sweet man sees in that weirdo."

"He acts like such a drama king and yells at plants for some reason.",she added. Then she listed a few other things that she'd seen him do. Or believed he was the cause of. Such as people either tripping or slamming doors into their own faces. Or, in one case, a book landing on a customer's head. The customer wasn't injured too badly but it was still terrible. And there was the fact that he bought a huge snake for the shop keeper as well. Ms. Vega went on and on about how terrifying the snake was. How huge it was as well. Ainsley wondered if maybe she was blowing things out of proportion or not.

How this Crowley fellow could manage to injure others in such a way seemed impossible. Not unless he could preform magic or something to that effect. Ainsley pushed that thought to the side as he listened to his neighbor. Ms. Vega stated,"Just keep as far away from him as possible, Honey-pie."

"Whatever you say, Ms. Vega.",Ainsley muttered. Feeling a little weirded out that Ms. Vega hated the man so much. Especially when he didn't seem that terrible. But, he didn't want to anger his overprotective neighbor. Seeing is she was just looking out for his well-being. Though Ainsley doubted that he'd ever see this Crowley fellow ever again. What was the harm in agreeing to never speaking to the man?

A few seconds later, a blonde haired man in very dated clothing was coming up. The man had several books in his hands and looked a bit on the nervous side. Ms. Vega gave him a warm smile as she greeted him. Mr. Fell giving her one back. Setting the large stack of books onto the counter nearby. In a gentle voice, he asked,"Hello, Ms. Vega. What brings you in so late?"

"And who's this young man?",he added. The shop owner's eyes scanning over him in a polite enough manner. Though, Ainsley couldn't help but feel like he was being judged. There was something odd about the older man's gaze. Ms. Vega answered,"Mr. Fell this is my new neighbor, Ainsley Priddle."

"Hello, Mr. Fell. It's lovely to meet you.",Ainsley stated. Holding his hand out for Mr. Fell to shake. The older man took the hand that was offered and shook it. Smiling even more warmly as he said,"It's lovely to meet you as well."

"Have you lived here long?",Mr. Fell questioned. Ainsley shook his head at this. Telling him that he'd only lived in the area for two months. Mr. Fell asked him where he had lived beforehand. And Ainsley answered,"Oh, I'm originally from America. Specifically Maine."

"That's quite the move, Mr. Priddle.",Mr. Fell stated. Looking slightly surprised that Ainsley would move so far. Before he could say much more on the matter, Ms. Vega told him something personal about him. She stated,"All alone too. Poor thing lives by himself in his huge dusty home."

"It's not as bad as she's making it out to be.",Ainsley insisted. Nor was it all that dusty. He did clean up. Every three weeks or so when he couldn't stand it. But, Ainsley wasn't going to say that. As he knew he wouldn't ever hear the end of that conversation. Shoving this to the side, Ainsley asked,"It's not that important. Aren't you going to ask Mr. Fell about that rare book you ordered?"

A look of confusion crossed Mr. Fell's features at that. And he opened his mouth to speak when Ms. Vega said,"Oh, yes. Of course. The rare book. I almost completely forgot about that."

"Mr. Fell, how about we discuss this in the back room?",Ms. Vega questioned. Grabbing Mr. Fell's arms gently as she dragged him towards his counter and then behind it. Towards whatever backroom that existed behind it. Leaving Ainsley to look around the empty book shop. Chewing the inside of his cheek, Ainsley wandered around the room. Poking at the books nearby. Taking one that looked mildly interesting and sitting down on the floor. Putting his back to it as he cracked it open. Few minutes into his book, a shadow cast itself over him. Followed by someone nudging his foot gently. Looking up, he saw the man from the bus stop in front of him. Along with a shorter man who wore a similar suit to him. But was balding.

They were also blocking Ainsley's only means of escape. Something he cursed under his breath as the man smiled down at him. An unpleasant and uncomfortable one that made his skin crawl. Ainsley asked,"Can I help you, gentlemen?"

"Yes, you can put that book down and come with us.",the man from earlier answered. The balding man nodding in agreement. Ainsley shook his head as he kept a tight grip on the book. Grinning nervously as he looked around for any means of escape. Not finding one immediately and feeling his stomach drop as the balding man reached for him. Before the man's fingertips could even touch his shirt, a different hand grabbed his shoulder. Yanking Ainsley to his feet and pulling him behind her. Ms. Vega had come out from the backroom and saw them cornering him. So she did what any good Mother-figure would. Pull the kid away and act like a barricade. In a gentle voice, she stated,"Gentlemen, I don't know what you think you're doing but I think you should leave."

"I second that sentiment, please leave.",Mr. Fell added. His tone of voice sending cold shivers down Ainsley's spine. Along with Ms. Vega's. She kept the stern look on her face as she protected him. The gentlemen looked a bit uncomfortable with how Mr. Fell spoke to them. But they turned and left without incident. Ms. Vega turned back to him to see if he was okay. And Ainsley told her that he was fine. That it was just a simple misunderstanding and that he was perfectly fine. His neighbor seemed to be fine with this. When he glanced over her shoulder, he noticed this strange look on Mr. Fell's face. One of suspicion and possibly distrust as he glanced Ainsley over. Then glanced out the door that the two men had just left through. Seemingly knowing the men that had tried to force Ainsley leave with them. Along with what they could possibly do to him if he _had_ gone with them.


	3. Not the Only One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere in Tadfield, there's a person that's like Ainsley. Only a little bit different.

Now, Ainsley isn't the only creature of his kind. Despite what he believes or knows. As he has been alone for the past thousands of years. There was a young woman similar to himself. Not made from the same folks who had unintentionally made him. No, this woman was made from an entirely different lot.

The angel in question was named Charmeine. Who'd been tasked to care for plants in Eden at the time. Mostly watering the ones that weren't _**the big tree.**_ Certainly, not in charge of keeping the two humans away from it. No sir, she wasn't. Though, she briefly observed them taking a bite out of the apples that came from it. But thought nothing of it other than maybe they were finally being allowed to eat from **_the tree_**. When she found out later they weren't, she felt slightly guilty. Wishing she had told them not to.

As she walked through the garden, she spotted an owl. Something that hadn't existed in the garden beforehand. The owl dropped itself from the tree before her feet. Slowly rising into a woman shape. Wearing dark clothing with big yellow eyes and waist-length white hair.

A _**demon.**_

The demon asked if she was alright. Charmeine had been crying but hadn't entirely realized it. Wiping the tears away, she explained to the demon that she'd felt guilty. That she'd seen the humans eating from **_the tree_**. How she'd wished she'd stopped them. For a brief second, the demon didn't know what to say and blankly stared at the silently crying angel. Then she gently touched the angel's shoulder. Calmly, telling her that she could've done a million different things. It wasn't her fault the humans were thrown out. They'd made their own decision and so did The Almighty. Now they'd have to live with themselves and exist outside the garden. The demon, Adora, told her that they would be fine. When Charmeine asked her what she had meant, Adora informed her that she just knew.

Even going so far as to take the angel to a part of the wall that faced were the humans were walking to. Pointing out Adam and Eve to her new companion in the distance. Charmeine saw the lion before she saw them. When she did, she froze slightly. In Adam's hand there was a huge fire bearing sword. One that she remembered another angel being assigned. Though, not his name. As it escaped her at that moment. Not that it mattered at the time. All that mattered was that the pair were going to be fine. They had something to defend themselves. It gave her a little comfort as she watched them go around.

 _'It's sad they're going. They were such lovely people.'_ ,Charmeine said. She briefly interacted with either of them. Adam and Eve were quite nice to her when they saw each other. It wasn't often. But they definitely were nicer than anyone had ever been. Including the other angel in the garden. Adora muttered, _'I don't see why they're being kicked out though. It wasn't like they hurt anyone eating from that tree.'_

 _'The Almighty said not to. They should've known better.'_ ,Charmeine defended. Even though she felt the same way. It was a bit much for some lousy fruit. If it was her, she'd probably given them another chance. Maybe move the tree out of their ability to grab from. Though, she wondered why they took from the tree. Usually they listened to The Almighty. The fact that they took from the tree now was odd. Looking over at Adora, she asked, _'Why did they eat from the tree? I mean they've never disobeyed an order before. So why did they now?'_

For this, Adora was silent. Looking like she knew full well why it happened and seemed a little guilty. So Charmeine continued, _'Well, I suppose even if they had possibly been tempted. It is a bit much to be kicked out for.'_

 _'I'd rather punish the person who tempted them then them.'_ ,she added. This made Adora relax a little bit. Look a little less guilty about whatever actions she did or did not take. As they stood together, Adora eyed the angel next to her. Wondering why she wasn't treating her like the others had. And asked, _'So. You're really just going to let me stand here and not do anything?'_

 _'You planning on harming anyone?'_ ,Charmeine asked. Not looking at her as she watched the horizon. Noticing the storm that was rolling in now. Curious as to what it was. Adora answered, _'No. I've not been told to and don't see any reason to.'_

 _'Then I see no reason to do anything towards you.'_ ,Charmeine informed her. A faint smile on her face as she briefly looked down at her. Then, back at the sky. Which looked even angrier than it had a moment ago. Her mouth tucked down into a frown as the demon next to her examined her. It'd been a while since an angel didn't yell at her. Or threaten to harm her for merely existing. This felt strange but she wasn't going to say anything about it. Fearing the good luck that she had would run out. Instead, Adora also glanced up at the sky. A moment later, they saw the first flash of lightning followed by a loud boom. Drops of water fell from the sky as they stared at each other. Charmeine removed the large cloth from her shoulders. Handing an edge to Adora as she got under the cloth. Followed by the demon a second later. It wasn't the perfect means of keeping dry but it was enough for the both of them. Watching the scenery as the world's first rain fell.

From that single moment, the young woman was somewhat created. Not corporeal, not yet at the very least. That came sometime down the road.

A little after Adora saved a single baby from a mass death, she emerged. Not out of water like Ainsley. But from the inside of a tree. Which she broke apart quickly as she pulled herself out. Confused, alone, and just as naked as Ainsley was. Instantly dressing herself like the others when she observed them. Feeling the strange feelings that Ainsley had when she was created. So isolated and without a true purpose. Unlike Ainsley, she went out and started actively creating mischief. Not so much that she was immediately noticed by above or bellow. But enough that her unintentional makers had noticed her. Adora was the first to find their creation. Feeling the odd power coming from her as they met by a river. One that had been previously normal water and now was red like blood. They ignored it was they stared at each other.

Neither understanding who the other was. Until Adora had gripped her creation's, Bronwyn, shoulders. Feeling a strange sensation of love and knowing. Realizing that this woman in front of her was part of her. And part of the angel she'd known for a while now.

Which she immediately brought to the angel's attention. At first, Charmeine wasn't comfortable with their creation. Didn't treat her horribly. But was afraid of getting close to her. Fearing that if she did the pair would be found out and face the repercussions of their actions. Thankfully, that hadn't happened yet. Before or after what was supposed to be the Armageddon. The big deal that hadn't happened thanks to two incompetent folks. These two incompetent folks weren't found out.

Their creation still lived her life as carefully as possible. Making sure that she used her powers infrequently. Fearing that someone on either side could see or sense it. Living her life as quietly as possible as she moved around. Pretending to be human alongside her creators. All three living in different homes but close to each other. 

Not particularly spending time with each other but not leaving each other alone either.

Bronwyn had done a few things for her Makers. Not necessarily enough to be caught. Though there was a period where she almost had been. But enough to help her develop her abilities. Develop her bond with her Makers'. Who she referred to subconsciously as _'My Heart'_ , Adora. And _'My Soul'_ , Charmeine. Never saying these things out loud. Even, to this day. Instead, she'd refer to them by their names in public and private. 

Such as now, where she lived in a little town of Tadfield. In a small place that was out of the way. Well, as out of the way that she could afford. Since Bronwyn didn't exactly have the highest paying job in the world. Nor was she ever going to if she had her way. Not that this fact mattered. All that mattered was that she was as far away from any of her neighbors as possible. Only coming out of her home for a walk in the late hours of the night.

One she made absolutely sure that no one was out for.

There were a few unfortunate incidents where neighbors had seen her. Not the adults but the children. A few boys and one girl. Along with an odd dog that made her feel uncomfortable, the more it looked at her. These children had stared at her long and hard as she went to get her mail. Not that she could blame them. Her eyes were odd to anyone that looked at them. Slightly too round and over protrubrent. Along with the fact that she was dressed very strangely. Or at least strange for the small town that she'd recently moved in. It was called roccopunk. Or at least that's what she remembered it being called.

Bronwyn was wearing a corset, bright purple tights, odd styled shoes, and lots of pale make up. Keeping her face pale as paper with bright reds and pinks on her face. Her hair, which was piled high on her head with ribbons and lace, was of a similar shade of pink as her lipstick. Which Bronwyn styled to look like a heart.

It was understandable, these children were staring at her. She'd probably stare too.

Still felt rude.

Ignoring the children, she went back inside and checked what she'd gotten. Just a few bills that would be paid within the week. Alongside some junk that she didn't bother with. As it was about some event that she wouldn't be going to. Stuff she never went to. Feeling that even if she were a human, she'd never go to these events. Ignoring this, she tossed the pile of mail onto the kitchen counter. Headed back to her room to take pictures of herself. Intending to pin them to the wall near her bed. Which had a piece of plywood with several pictures she'd taken of herself over the years. Alongside some pictures of her creators. Seeing it helped her sleep during the nights that she felt she required it.

Why? She wasn't entirely sure. All Bronwyn knew was that they were a comfort for her.

Ignoring the whys of that situation, she got her favorite camera. Set it up near the scene she created for herself and got the timer ready. When she was sure it was ready, she sat down on the sheet she'd set up over the window near her bed. Putting her hands on her lap as she straightened her back. Keeping her face neutral as she stared straight into the lens. A second later, there was a flash and the normal sound that the picture was taken. Bronwyn relaxed as she stood up and headed over to the thing. Checking the image that she'd created with a small smile. Then immediately making it appear in her hand. Shaking it a few times before showing the picture that she wanted.

Heading over to the board, she pinned it near her most recent picture. Then hurried to clean everything up. Putting her sheets back in the trunk they resided in. Along with the camera.

Bronwyn headed to the bathroom to change her outfit. Trading her lace and corsetted outfit for something more reasonable to walk in. A pair of black jeans, a bright purple button up long sleeve shirt, and a black velvet choker. Odd shoes replaced with chunky purple boots. She let her hair down and swiftly put it into two braids. Wrapping a ribbon through them as well. Last thing that she took off was the make up.

Which was replaced with more wearable make-up. Still weird and out there for a place like Tadfield, but easier for her.

Soon as she was sure that she was ready, she headed out. Getting her bike from the hidden spot by the house. Frowning when she realized it had two flat tired. Something constantly happened since the time that she snagged some loser's bike years ago. No matter what she did, her bikes would never have full tires. Bronwyn sighed at this discovery and decided to walk to work instead. Texting her boss that she'd be a little late getting there. As she was having problems with her ride again. Her boss assured her that it would be fine. Since they weren't all that busy and could handle things until she got there.

It was a relief but she still felt a bit guilty about it. Not even sure why she did but she did.

Pushing this feeling down, she headed towards the small store that she worked. Completely unaware of the eyes on her back.

* * *

Mr. Fell, or Aziraphale as he was actually known, was surprised by the presence of Gabriel and Sandalphon. They hadn't been in his shop in a long time. Nor had they tried to interact with him since they tried to _'fire'_ him. Now, they had been in his shop and cornered a regular's friend. Who looked quite frightened of either of these men. Not that he could entirely blame the young man. At one point, he sort of was that young man. Frightened and cornered by them. Aziraphale wondered just why they needed him to come with them. And just why they'd risk coming into his shop to collect him. After all, they were still somewhat frightened of him.

If their scurry out of his shop wasn't proof enough. 

Before he could properly speak to the young Mr. Priddle. Ms. Vega had him put his book back before insisting they leave. Quickly giving apologies to Aziraphale before hurrying out of the store. And as much as he wanted to make the young man stay, he didn't. Instead he just gave a quick good night to the pair. Which he was fairly certain hadn't even begun to hear him. Soon as they left, Crowley slunk in. Looking just as every bit as confused as the angel had felt.

Looking his friend in the eye, Crowley asked,"What was that all about?"

"I'm not sure. Those two just came in and Ms. Vega spouted some nonsense about a rare book that she didn't order.",Aziraphale began. Then went on to tell him about how she dragged him into another part of the store. Telling him that she just wanted to get the young man out of his home. As he had experienced a break in earlier that day. Aziraphale felt sorry for the poor boy and asked if they'd phoned the police. Surprised to discover that they hadn't. And that Ms. Vega figured they could handle the matter herself. Going so far as to fix the boy's door for him. That while they were talking, he'd heard the bell along with Gabriel's voice. Not necessarily catching everything that he'd said. But that the young Mr. Priddle had to come with them. Or at least that's as much as he could hear. Ms. Vega probably hadn't heard the archangel, but she seemed a bit worried about the boy. One that he could tell she viewed as her adopted little boy.

So she hurried out of the spot they were 'hiding' and he followed her. Spotting Gabriel and Sandalphon standing over the young man. Sandalphon leaning ever so slightly forward to grab Mr. Priddle's shirt. Ms. Vega yanking him up and hiding the boy behind her. Telling the men to leave and he'd backed her up on this. Aziraphale ended with,"I don't see why they want him. He doesn't seem like a dangerous person."

"You don't seem particularly dangerous to anyone either.",Crowley pointed out. The angel gave him a confused look as he stared at his demon. Crowley pushed his glasses down his nose to look him in the eye. Smiling slightly, he added,"You know that just because something looks harmless doesn't mean it is."

"I mean, look at Adam.",Crowley stated. The former Anti-Christ that didn't look like one. Adam just looked like a normal boy. Which Azirphale agreed with. Along with the hellhound that the boy had that seemed harmless too. Crossing his arms, Aziraphale pondered,"Still, it seems so strange that they'd cornered the poor boy."

"Maybe I should call Ms. Vega. Have her bring that boy over tomorrow so we can get a good look at him.",he added. Just so they could understand who he was. And that Crowley could also get a better look at him as well. Something that his friend agreed to. Until then, they decided to go out to get dinner together. Think of a plan to get the young Mr. Priddle alone to determine why he was sought after. And what to do to help him.

* * *

At the _'Priddle'_ household, Ainsley was wishing his neighbor would go home. He wanted time to himself after such a hectic day. Let him digest what had just happened to him. But Ms. Vega insisted on staying in his home and fixing him dinner at least. Which she insisted on eating with him so that he wouldn't be alone.

For the most part, Ainsley understood her feelings. That she was just trying to make sure that he wasn't lonely. Or feeling too afraid after what had happened. What with the almost break in and the men in Mr. Fell's shop. But making pizza from scratch in his kitchen was a bit much. So was eating it on the couch around the tiny T.V. Ms. Vega was talking to him about her day. Asking about his day. Dragging details out of him that he hadn't felt like speaking about. It was really draining on him and he didn't know how to politely tell her to leave. As he feared he'd come off as rude.

And he didn't want that. Especially after she just fixed his door.

Thankfully time seemed to fix this for him. As she casually checked her phone and realized it was around eight at night. And that they'd been chatting for nearly three hours after she'd fixed the door. Ms. Vega apologized for taking up so much of his time. For which, he told her that she didn't have to apologize. Thanked her for making him dinner and spending time with him. Promising to pay her back for her work. For which she told him not to. Evenin told him,"You don't need to, Honey-Pie. I won't accept a cent for keeping you safe."

"Have a good night and I'll see you tomorrow for lunch, okay.",she insisted. Tomorrow was his day off from work and she usually had him over for lunch on those days. Ainsley nodded in agreement and hugged her when she hugged him. Giving her a sweet smile as he waited for her to leave. Soon as she did and he was sure that she couldn't hear him, he sighed. Sagging against his couch as he stared at the dirty plates that were on it. In a soft voice, he muttered," _For the love of the principality. She's a good friend but sometimes she can be a bit draining._ "

" _I guess I'm lucky to know someone who cares so much. Even if they're a bit overprotective._ ",he added. Getting up as he went to clean the dishes. Hoping that the rest of the night wouldn't be as eventful as his day had been. Otherwise he'd probably owe Ms. Vega for more than just door hinges.


	4. An Interesting Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bronwyn thought she was going in for a normal day of work. Instead she's met with minor chaos and confusion. Along with a very creepy new 'manager'.

Soon as Bronwyn got to work, something seemed off. There were customers wandering around confusedly. A few that looked utterly annoyed with each other. And one that was somehow behind the counter helping others. Despite definitely not working there. Which also seemed to be confusing them as well. And as soon as she got close to them, Des, she asked,"Des, hon. What in the world are you doing at a register?"

"You _don't_ work here.",she added. Crossing her arms as she looked around for her manager. Who wasn't on the work floor. Despite always being around for any situation. Bronwyn raised a brow as Des answered,"I tried to tell that to that _new manager_. But he wouldn't listen to me or anyone else when other people tried telling him."

 _New manager?_ There _wasn't_ a _new manager_ as far as she knew. So who in the world was Des speaking of? Looking around, Bronwyn tried to spot this so called new manager. Trying to figure out if maybe Des was confused. In a calm voice, she stated,"Well, stop what you're doing and call over the supervisor."

"I'm going to find this supposed new manager.",she added. Walking away from the registers to look for a new manager. As well as the current boss for some help. Seeing as this new person didn't seem to tell the difference between a customer and worker. Which was really weirding her out. How couldn't he tell the difference? After all, Des didn't dress like an employee. Des was wearing clothes that made them like an alien. Holographic boots, black tights, silver-overall dress, and a black t-shirt. Along with a ton of silvery make-up and lime green contacts. 

None of her co-workers or herself ever got to wear that type of thing. Mostly because it wasn't the colors of the store. Which was purple and black.

Heading towards where she felt the boss was, she raised an eyebrow. There was an odd person standing next to the boss. Wearing clothes that looked like it hadn't been washed in years. Along with the person who was wearing it. This man was super pale, wore the most ill-fitting wig that she'd ever seen, and smelled. Super bad. Like she could smell him from where she was standing bad. Which was around twelve to ten feet away from either of them. Soon as her boss saw her, her boss brightened up a little bit. Standing back away from the weird _'new manager'_ as Bronwyn neared the pair. Soon as Bronwyn was within earshot, the boss said,"Here she is. Our best employee, Bronwyn Davies."

"Bronwyn, this is Mr. Hastur.",her boss stated. Bronwyn raised an eyebrow as she looked the man over. Wondering if maybe her boss was friends with this guy or something. So she crossed her arms behind her back as she smiled at him. Being polite as she normally was with new folks. In a sweet voice, she said,"Hello, sir. It's lovely to meet you."

" _Mhm._ You as well.",the man muttered. His voice sounded really grating like he'd been screaming at top volume all night. This would've been strange. But this was retail. Things like this weren't entirely outside of the realm of what was _'normal'_. So she ignored this as she asked,"So. Any specific reason why you made a customer go behind the register?"

"You did what?",her boss asked. His eyebrows drew together as he stared at this Hastur fellow. Surprised that the _'new manager'_ made a customer do something. Almost as if he hadn't noticed the chaos that had been ensuing around them or something. Causing Bronwyn to settle her palms on her hips. Looking at her boss, Lloyd Jones, Bronwyn answered,"Hastur here made a customer, Des, go behind the register."

"So. Any specific reason, sir?",she questioned. Turning her gaze back on the weird-looking man. Who didn't look the slightest bit perturbed by her expression. In fact, he seemed mildly annoyed by her anger for some strange reason. Crossing his arms, he informed her,"I did no such thing. I just suggested they go behind the register if they wanted help."

"Not my fault that they did it.",he added. Grinning slightly, as if it were the funniest thing in the world. Bronwyn felt a little bit confused about that. Des didn't generally do things like that. So that would be something that she'd have to look into after her shift. Ignoring this, she said,"It is if you're acting as the new manager."

"Directing customers to do things like that is against the rules, sir.",Bronwyn added. Tapping her foot in annoyance as she stared him in the eye. The man didn't even flinch. Instead, he just shrugged his shoulders as he answered,"I never said I was a new manager, Bronwyn. I just made a suggestion and they followed me up on it."

"Maybe your friend shouldn't take others so literally.",Hastur snickered. Of course, Des shouldn't have. But it still didn't need to be said to them. Bronwyn ignored this as it hit her that he wasn't a new manager. So if he wasn't a new manager. Then why was Lloyd bending over backwards for this man? Telling him about her? Turning to Lloyd, she noticed that he was looking a bit fidgety. In a low voice, Lloyd whimpered,"Mr. Hastur has a _different_ position here, Miss. Davies."

"What? The Heck does that mean?",Bronwyn questioned. Feeling something close to dread pooling in her stomach. Squeezing it like it where no more than a plastic bag. Her hands kept their tight grip on her hips. Keeping that same annoyed look on her face. Not wanting to betray how she actually felt at the moment. Which was a combination of fear and curiosity. Mostly curiosity. Just who was this Hastur to her boss? Why did he seem to hold so much power over Lloyd? The actual answer that Hastur gave, a cold chill went up her spine. Hastur answered,"It means that _**I'm**_ the one in charge here, Miss."

"And for the good of your boss, you'll come with me to his office.",he continued. Grinning a sickly grin that made her stomach feel oily and icy at the same time. It nearly made the mask on her face crack. But she kept her cool as she stared into Hastur's gross eyes. Frowning slightly, she asked,"And just what will you do if I don't?"

That made both men look confused. Primarily Lloyd who was pleading with her with his eyes. She gave him a gentle look as she smiled slightly. Then glanced over at Hastur, who was opening and closing his mouth. Almost looking like a fish fresh out of water gasping for breath on the shore. In a soft voice, he squeaked," _Excuse me?_ "

"What in the world will you do if I _don't_ go with you? We're in public after all.",she chuckled. So many eyes and so many normal human beings. Even if Lloyd was under his thumb, she doubted that Hastur would want eyes on him. In this way at the very least. It probably would get the strange man in trouble with anyone with power over him. Whomever that was. Bronwyn tilted her head to the side as she added,"I _highly doubt_ that whomever is in charge of you _would like_ you drawing attention to yourself."

"I know that _I wouldn't._ ",Bronwyn jabbed. Moving herself in front of her boss as she stared at Hastur. A grin growing on her face as she glared him in the eye. Hastur glaring back at her as he frowned deeply. In a low voice, Hastur snapped," _I can do anything I'd like to that man without drawing attention to us._ "

"Now, just come with me _and-"" **No**_ I **won't.** Now, either _**get out** _or I'll make sure that the authorities get involved.",Bronwyn stated. Not intending to get them involved in the slightest bit. But she knew for most people, the suggestion of police would make people antsy. Few times it got them to just leave. Smiling a bit wider, she noticed that Hastur didn't like the idea of bringing police in. So he hissed something about getting back to her later. That this wasn't the last time that she'd seen him. Among other cliche things that she'd heard a million times before. Lifting her hand up to make the blabby hand at him while making obnoxious faces. Mocking what he said in a whiny voice as he stormed out of the store. Setting her hand down, Bronwyn turned to her _actual_ boss. Who was so pale that he probably would've blended in with the walls. Hell, he made her look tan in comparison he was so pale.

For the briefest moment, she worried that Lloyd was going to pass out. Right until he let loose a giant amount of air and took several breaths in. Looking puzzled that he was having to breathe so much. Her eyebrows raised at this as she realized he hadn't intentionally held his breath. Vaguely reminding her of protagonists who did this in books. Releasing breath that they hadn't intentionally held in. Bronwyn wasn't entirely sure of how it would look in real life. But this wasn't exactly how she pictured it would look like. It nearly made her laugh as she watched him calm himself down. Lloyd took one final deep breath as he stared into her eyes. Then he asked,"Just what in the world were you thinking?"

"He could've killed either of us. Don't you understand how much _danger_ we were in?",he continued. Voice breaking on the word _'danger'_. Of course the nephalem knew how much danger he was in. It was the very reason she bluffed as hard as she had. Hoping that the whatever Hastur was, wouldn't try to make a scene in public. More so than he seemingly had already. Pushing this to the side, Bronwyn answered,"I was taking a risk. It was better than just letting him walk all over us."

"After all, we don't let customers do that. So why let him for?",she questioned. Wondering just what exactly this guy has over her boss. And why he was getting so upset over this. Lloyd rung his hands together as he stared down at the ground. Looking super uncomfortable as he kicked at the floor. For a hot minute, he muttered,"...I kind of sold my umm... _soul_ to the guy."

That made her stare at him in shock as the words ran through her head. _'Sold my soul to the guy'._ _**'SOLD MY SOUL TO THE GUY'**_. Had she heard him right? Her boss had sold his soul to some random demon. Which is what Hastur understood him to be. After all, who else could you sell your soul to? Bronwyn grabbed her boss's shoulders as she asked," _What in the world do you mean that you sold your soul to this guy?_ "

" _Why_ did you do that?",she added, then ignoring that. It didn't matter the why Lloyd sold his soul. Even though she was horrified that this was happening. It was the least of their worries. Though Bronwyn couldn't help but wonder if this maybe was what this Hastur fellow was using that to manipulate Lloyd or not. Then figuring it definitely had to be. And that's why Lloyd was allowing this sort of thing to happen in the store and allowing himself to be treated this way. Frowning when her fears were confirmed. As Lloyd explained that he showed up five minutes before Bronwyn came in. Lloyd sighed,"He said that he'd take it if I didn't do as he asked of me. Which was to take you upstairs and allow him to talk to you alone."

"I don't know what for, but he was adamant about it.",Lloyd finished. Looking every bit of disappointed with himself for allowing himself to be used like this. Bronwyn gently patted his shoulders as she let go of him. Sighing softly as she thought of why he'd want to talk to her. Or how safe she would've been alone in the office with him. Putting this to the side, Bronwyn stated,"Well, we'll deal with this after work. For now, I'm going to punch in and help everyone with this mess that jerk made."

"And you might want to go help Des. They're in way over their head.",she added. Smiling as she watched her boss scurry to the front to do so. Hoping that Des wasn't up to their eyeballs in trouble. Then hurrying herself towards the back room to punch in. This situation wasn't going to be easily resolved. Not without help from her heart and soul. Though she wasn't too sure how to tell either Adora or Charmeine about this. As she wasn't entirely sure what they could do in this situation. Force the demon to give her boss's soul back? That could work.

But how could they make him give it back?

Summoning him probably would be their best bet. Not at Bronwyn's place. As she didn't want him to know where she lived. Or even leave his stink in it. So, she figured they'd go to some random spot in Tadfield and summon him there. After dark. When she was absolutely sure that no nosy human could get in the crossfire. For now, she was going to just go about her day like nothing was wrong.

* * *

As soon as her shift was over, she explained to her boss that she'd take care of things. That this Hastur guy wasn't going to have power over him for much longer. Lloyd wasn't entirely sure that she could do it. As he'd tried various ways of getting it back himself. On one occasion he tried to go to a woman called ** _"Madame Tracy"_** for advice. And what she hadn't worked all that well. So he had zero hopes that his employee could do what others couldn't. 

Especially someone as powerful as Madame Tracy had been.

But, he didn't want to dash her hopes. Or his own. As the young woman managed to make Hastur, Duke of Hell, back down with just a few words. Not even breaking a sweat as she glared him in the eye. And how she acted like a human shield for him was just _so...so_ **awe inducing.** _**Wonderous.** _It made Lloyd grateful that he'd never been on his employee's bad side ever. This also made him hope that he'd never be on her bad side either. As he set the alarm, he thanked Bronwyn profusely. Telling her that he'd give her a few more days off for this. Which she immediately declined in the most polite manner possible. Smiling, she stated,"You don't need to do that. Anyone with knowledge of the supernatural would do this for you."

"Besides, it's a little _favoritism_ to be giving me that.",she added. Unlocking the side door and opening it for him. Bronwyn never took a day off unless it was scheduled. Otherwise she'd just continually work. Lloyd somewhat liked that about her. But somewhat didn't. As he felt she deserved it for putting up with a demon. And last time he checked, demon dealing was always draining. So he insisted. Even telling her,"I'll put it down on the schedule for tomorrow. That way everyone knows not to bother you."

"You're doing me such a huge favor, it's the least I could do for you.",he added. Unwilling to take another 'no' from her as he crossed his arms. With an odd sigh, Bronwyn agreed to it. Giving him a small smile as she shut the door after him. Heading towards a pastel pink car that hadn't been there a minute ago. At least as far as he was concerned it hadn't been there a minute ago. Quickly locking up, Lloyd watched as Bronwyn slipped into the passenger-side seat. Next to a woman that looked fairly identical to his employee. Aside from the fact she had amazingly white hair in two space buns, white clothes, and wore huge heart-shaped sunglasses. Which made him wonder how in the world she easily drove in them. 

When Bronwyn waved at him, he waved back with a puzzled look on his face. Continuing to watch as they pulled out of the parking lot towards his employee's home. Leaving him there to wonder just who in God's green Earth that was. And just why she drove such a tacky car for.

In the car, Bronwyn was speaking to her demonic maker. Telling her about the fact another demon had come into her place of work. How he had taken her employer's soul for whatever reason. And seemed to be using this as a tool to get to Bronwyn. In a quiet voice, Bronwyn stated,"I don't understand why this, _Hastur_ would want me. But he used Mr. Jones's soul against me."

"... _Hastur?_ You're sure his name was Hastur?",Adora questioned. Looking quite terrified as they drove back home. Hands gripping the wheel so tight that Bronwyn was sure her knuckles were just as white as her gloves. The amount of fear in her maker's voice sent cold shivers down her spine. Obviously Adora knew who this was. Being a demon in all. Just the sheer amount of fear in her voice at the name drop was the most worrying. Bronwyn answered,"Yeah. The dude's name was Hastur."

"Why? **_Who_** in the world is he?",Bronwyn questioned. Watching Adora's expression as they pulled over to the side of the road. It was a combination of fright and anger. One that Bronwyn hadn't seen in years. Around a thousand or so. Causing that anxious feeling from before to come back ten fold. Stomach twisting as Adora glanced at her. Parking the car as she answered,"Heartbreaker, he's the ** _Duke of Hell_**. Someone that for quite a few years, I answered to."

" _Used to._ I dropped off his radar right around the time that the Anti-Christ was born.",Adora explained. Or at least she hoped that she had. As the last time that she saw Hastur, it was around the eighties. That's if she could trust her memories. Adora felt her chest tighten at the memory of his angry gaze on her. How disgusted with her the Duke had been. Telling her that if her numbers didn't go up, she'd be facing consequences. Ones that the world hadn't seen yet. Then a little while later, the Anti-Christ came to be. That child was Hell's top priority and her low numbers became a nonissue. Possibly still was a nonissue. But that wasn't the thing that worried Adora the most. What worried Adora was the fact that Hastur wanted her creation all alone.

There was also the fact that he spoke to her creation as well. That he knew she existed made it hard for Adora to breathe. She did her best to take deep breaths as she turned from Bronwyn. Right until she calmed down enough to continue,"He and I never have gotten on. Hastur is one of the scariest people I know."

" _...but **fuck** his ugly warty face if he thinks he can have you._",Adora hissed. Gripping her steering wheel tighter and pulling away from the curb. Turning the car around and driving towards Charmeine's home. Gritting her teeth as they rode along. Bronwyn had never seen her maker this way before. It was both terrifying and somehow comforting. Mostly comforting in an odd sense. One that Bronwyn wasn't entirely sure that she could verbalize properly enough. At least, not now. She figured she could better understand it when her life wasn't in complete danger. Right now, they needed to think of how to keep Hastur off her back.

As well as getting her boss's soul back.

Which was something that she prioritized over her own safety. Seeing is it probably would take more to kill her than a human. Well, as far as Bronwyn knew it was. Not that she had ever wanted to test that out. Nor would she probably ever.

A few seconds later, they were in front of Charmeine's home. Adora beeped the horn three times in quick succession. Charmeine came out of the house in less than two minutes. Heading to the car and immediately slipping into the backseat. Soon as the angel was safely inside, Adora pulled away from the curb again. Heading towards a spot that she went to think. While they drove, Charmeine asked," _Wiggleworm_ , what's going on?"

"Little dove, I've asked you to come up with a better nickname for our heartbeaker than that.",Adora griped. Hating the gross nickname that her friend picked for their creation. It always sounded so distasteful and rude. In her mind it did. To Bronwyn it was kind of funny and adorable. Especially compared to Adora's nickname for her. Subtly rolling her eyes as she turned to look at her angel maker. Smiling nervously as she mumbled,"We've run into a bit of a problem and _well..._ "

"It has to do with the Duke of Hell knowing that I exist.",Bronwyn finished. Toying with one of her braids as she watched Charmeine's expression. Seeing it go nearly blank as she sat up straight in her demon maker's car. Buckling her seat belt in an almost robotic manner. Then taking a deep breath as she closed her eyelids briefly. In a flat tone, she asked,"The _**who** _knows that you exist?"

" _Duke of Hell, **Hastur.**_ ",Adora answered. Voice barely going above a whisper as they rode along. Where exactly. Only the little owl demon knew for sure. And apparently wasn't up for saying where exactly that was. Not that it mattered. All that mattered was getting Charmeine up to speed. So Bronwyn explained,"I walked into work today and he was there. Stirring up a bit of mischief and scaring my boss witless."

"Apparently using his buying of Lloyd's soul against him to get to me. And I kind of bluffed my way out of the situation.",she added. Causing her angel maker to look more worried than she did a second ago. Charmeine toyed with her seat belt as she took this in. It'd been a while since the angel had seen the Duke of Hell.

Not up close and personal. Just from the limited view that under the bed had given her. So essentially his socks and shoes. Which were enough to make the former gardener of Eden scared beyond belief. Especially with the rank stench coming off the terrible demon in front of her. Nearly gagging as he stood close to her hiding spot. Hissing insults to Adora and threatening her if she didn't do better she'd be gone. Telling her how much of a waste she was. That nearly made the angel climb out from under the bed to strangle him. But kept her temper in check as she sneered at the Duke's shoes. Then an idea hit her.

A terrible, stupid, but hilarious idea. And without much thought, Charmeine quickly untied and retied the Duke's shoes. Figuring that he wouldn't notice until he got back to Hell in his normal manner. And indeed Hastur hadn't noticed until he had transported himself back to Hell. Going to take a step and falling face first on the floor in front of others. Ligur had laughed at him for a few minutes as he got himself upright.

Charmeine was surprised that the Duke of Hell knew that Bronwyn existed. Seeing is she did her best to keep her powers under control. What had brought their creation to his attention? Especially after all this time. Why in the great scheme of things did he have to come to them now? The idea that the Duke of Hell was near their creation made Charmeine's stomach twist. Twisting the seat belt, she said,"This is by far the worst thing that could happen."

"We can't allow him to have you.",Charmeine continued. Something that Adora, obviously, agreed with. Their creation was theirs and no one else's. The angel flatly stated,"We'll summon in him the woods. Threaten him with holy water and make him promise to never come near you again."

"Or we'll do something nasty.",she ended. Which wouldn't be from heaven of course. Goodness knows how they'd react to her showing back up there. Possibly getting caught getting the water and all that jazz. No, they'd have to get it from a church. Any church that was nearby and put it in something. The something was going to be a bit tricky. As she wasn't sure what would work the best. And as they drove on, she realized that a regular spray bottle would be the best idea. Charmeine asked,"Peaches, do you have a spray bottle?"

"Yeah, in the glove compartment. Why?",Adora asked. Unsure of where her angel was going with her line of thought. Just what was a spray bottle going to do? Leaning forward, Charmeine answered,"We need to put holy water in it. Use it to threaten everyone's least favorite demon into submission."

"Keep him away from me and free my boss. Awesome idea, Charmeine.",Bronwyn stated. Grinning ear to ear at the very idea. It would work perfectly. She was so engrossed with her thoughts that she hadn't seen the look on Charmeine's face. And thanks to the fact that her demon maker was watching the road, neither did she. Charmeine hadn't given the human's soul much of a thought. As he wasn't her top priority. But supposed it wouldn't be wise to let him go to Hell when he did die. As he'd been very sweet to their creation ever since she got a job there. Nodding her head, Charmeine,"Of course it is. I'm full of them."

"You two just barely listen to them.",she added in a prideful tone. The demon rolled her eyes at this but said nothing as they pulled up to the church. Having their creation get the spray bottle out. Handing it to Charmeine, Adora said,"Alright. Go get the good stuff. We'll wait here."

" ** _Why me?_** ",Charmeine squeaked. Hating that she did instantly as her demon turned to her. Raising an eyebrow, the demon answered,"Because holy ground and we don't know if Bronwyn can stand it any better than I can."

"Also because it was your idea. You go get the deadly junk.",she added as she shoved the spray bottle into the angel's hands. Charmeine sighed as she took the bottle. Knowing full well that it was only fair. Seeing is she was the only who could withstand walking on holy ground. Still didn't mean that she liked it. So the angel still grumbled as she unbuckled herself then hurried into the church. Unlocking the door with her powers, getting the water, and hurriedly getting out. Re-locking the doors as she sprinted into the car. Adora telling her to be careful as she buckled up. And to not get a single drop on the upholstery.

Not that she really needed to be told that. As Charmeine made sure the lid was on as tight as it could be. While she buckled herself in, Charmeine asked,"How are we going to summon him anyway? Is it like some form of circle or something?"

"Something like that. But it won't be us doing that. It'll be Bronwyn.",Adora answered. Not looking at her creation as they drove along. Bronwyn nodded her head in agreement. In a quiet voice, she stated,"Yeah. That seems like a good idea. I'll summon the Duke _of-wait, **WHAT?! WHY ME?!**_ "

Nearly shouting the last few words as she turned to stare at her demon maker. Who gave a sheepish smile as she kept her eyes on the road. Adora informed her,"He'll recognize my magic if I summon him. And Hastur doesn't like it when angels summon him."

"So, heartbreaker, it's going to have to be you.",the demon added hastily. Not once looking at her as they drove towards their destination. Which didn't take long but felt a little short of an eternity. When they parked where they were supposed to go, Bronwyn grumbled,"Great. This is going to be fun."

"Summoning the Duke of Hell on a Saturday night.",she added. Feeling even more scared than she had first seeing him. But she put aside those feelings as they all got out of the car. Headed deep into the woods as they possibly could. Hoping that no human would notice them setting this up. And as soon as they were done, her makers hid somewhere that Hastur couldn't see.

Then waited.

It didn't take long after Bronwyn said what she was supposed to. Hastur dragged himself out of the flaming circle of Earth. Cracking his neck after he stood up straight. Limbs cracking as well. Looking utterly confused until he noticed Bronwyn standing near the circle. A sneer came to his face as he asked," _Just what in Satan's name do you think you're doing summoning **me** , child?!_"

"Well, I wanted to know why you wanted to speak to me. And to get my boss's soul back.",Bronwyn answered. Settling her hands on her hips as she raised her chin up defiantly. Giving her best _'I'm bored with you'_ look as she stared at him. Inwardly hoping that her makers could move fast enough to protect her. Otherwise this confrontation was going to go to Hell in a hand-basket real quick. Possibly literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if Hastur comes off as out of character here. I was trying to think of how he'd react to someone like Bronwyn. And figured threats would be the best.


End file.
